Jade
by selena-alexia
Summary: Jade, a young girl, who meet with almost every popular vampire ficture


I never thought much about it, how I would die. But suddenly I realized that I was never nearer than at this moment. I could almost feel the death. He sat me on the neck and I could feel him as he approached. With every damn minute, he came closer and I did not know how I could escape it. But at the same time, I knew that it was for a good cause. It was for a better life and a better future with the fate of what I had chosen myself, in the end things would turn for the better and my fate would bring a golden future. I looked around one last time, one last time into the brown eyes of my love and the gray-green of the monster behind him, who would kill me now. I was scared, but I did not want to spoil it all with my fear. So I said nothing and just stared into the sea behind me. The ocean was strangely quiet for late autumn and small waves beat against the rocky shore. In the summer it was beautiful when the sun slowly sank beneath the sea, and you had a beautiful view of the sea. But I realized that everything had its time and my time was now over here and see that I had. So I turned around one last time even to nod the gray-green-eyed monster to me again turn to the sea. I felt cold hands on my neck and then I felt a short pain. I looked one last time at the scars on my fingertips and then into the sea. The last thing I should feel for a long time was like someone threw me over the edge and the air around me filed past me ...

Chapter 1

Someone pulled me out of the water. I could feel preconceived strong hands under my arms and pulled me and then as the water around me was less. Although I could not open my eyes, but heard every word they said. I could just hear all the men who pulled me out of the water, talking about my condition and another shouted that it was bad for me. I was officially declared death and my parents have been informed. I noticed that someone put on something soft and at the same time as my parents began to weep for me. Too late, I realized that that would be my funeral. I wanted to jump up, tell them that everything was fine, I was alive and that she should not worry. But all did not go, there was no looking back. I was not ready, that I knew, but I was willing to admit over my love of my life, not that I was afraid that I was to death frightened before what was ahead of me and did not want to leave what I had here. I lived in a beautiful house in a beautiful suburb in a nice country. My family was not rich and not poor, we had a decent average life, my social life was good and I had to be accepted on its way to a prestigious university. My life was perfect, my friends were there, until I met the boy who would change all.

We met for the first time when I was with my best friend in the cinema. We had a girls night at the movies and wanted to watch the latest Spiderman. He was standing with two other boys in front of the cinema, when I saw him the first time. I noticed him because he was staring at me and I thought he was like any other sayings about my fiery red hair, which was competing with my green eyes. He looked at me like I was a ghost and would have just scared to death. So I went to him and asked him what was wrong and whether he intended to take root and undress me further inside. He blushed and turned away quickly to assure me then that everything would be okay and he would have thought a moment about it. Only now I began to realize his friends. The right of him was at about the 25 and had green hair and a lot of scars. To the other side stood a young who was barely older than himself, and attracted attention by his ice-blue eyes and light blonde hair. Now put the boy himself as Darren and his companions as Vancha and Kurda. I smiled politely and turned to both myself before as jade, this was my second name. Full name I was called Kathrine Elizabeth Jade Semtron. I know many will think now that my parents had a few problems, but in reality no one really knows where they come from all over the name, they were just simply there. After I introduced myself she asked me a few questions before a man in a red suit and a red coat came and joined them. He had bright orange hair and a long scar on the left side of his face. Darren looked at us both, only to grin wide. Then he stated loudly that we are indeed very similar to sow. Although I was convinced of the contrary, he was big and bulky, I. Small and frail The only thing that bound us were bright red hair and green eyes, but that was about all. I did not know what this Darren saw in us and to be exact, it was not my experience to bear it. I looked at him confused and turned around at the same time to look for my friend Rachel lookout. She was certainly upset that I had left alone to talk with older strange, but I found it in a corner with a boy from the school, with whom she had been arranged and apparently decided that it does not interest me and I left alone. Just when I wanted to open myself to go, this boy came and asked me if he could take me home. Since it was already dark and so at the moment the city was pretty insecure about the alleged serial killer, I agreed because I was not willing to go alone. At the same time came Helene and I told her about my plans to go home. She did not protest, we parted, and I went my way, the strange boy next to me, who seemed to me to protect her. I looked several times furtively up to him noticed that he seemed to stare at me, his brown eyes watching me, in them lay a watchful expression, but also as a perfection, as if he was sure every second of what he did and how he did it. When he saw that I saw that he was looking at me, he blushed and looked away. I begged him not to do it and he looked into my eyes. We stood under a street lamp, which left us standing in the dim light around us were bushes and we were on a forest road with the park, twenty yards away I could see having trouble even a park bench, a rolled-dark body was on probably a homeless person , who found no other place to sleep. The forest was quiet, and you could only hear our breathing and the soft rustle of the leaves. I felt like the cold air blowing slowly around me and I could feel the breeze of his breath. Without realizing it, I had turned in front of him and looked at him, I had to look up slightly, because he was taller than me and this acknowledged with a grin. In any other situation I would have been out ticking, but he just looked at me and I was just quiet. He began to play with his fingers in my hair, which I accepted as a sign that he wanted to say something and did not know how. I did take a few minutes to a few wonderful minutes before I leaned forward and warmed me against his chest, then he took me in his arms and let instinct take a few minutes. Then he lifted my chin slightly and let me look in his eyes before he leaned over to me and our lips met.

Crepsleys POV

We stood behind a tree in the darkness of the park, we were followed Darren because I wanted to make sure the boy did not do anything stupid, and if he did, that I could help him quickly and undisturbed to remove his error and the place to neutralize. But he just stood there, that girl in his arms and rocked her back and forth slowly. The kiss had happened only a few seconds earlier and I was not sure what would happen now. But I was hoping to never have to see that face again. I had hoped that this girl would never occur again in my life that they would be dead now, as I left them at the wolves. I had never intended to find them at all, and to liaise with her apart, but some errors have long consequences. I was young and stupid, half-vampire who did not know any better and made his mistakes, but this was more serious than the others. Because this child was my daughter with an unknown young woman who had unfortunately died in childbirth. It was 1908, I was only 72 years old and lived at that time with my beloved Alicia in Paris. It was the night in the Tanish Eul had betrayed me and I had to flee the city. That night I met up with the princess of the wilderness, a sister Evannas. She took me in and helped me when I myself did not help and we spent the night together. 9 months later I had a gezürnten Mr. Schick, who handed me the baby in my hand and taught me my destiny. But by that time I was on my way to the mountain of the vampires and I could not use the child, I left it back at the wolves.

But now she was back, I did not know how to react, or whether I should tell Darren, thereof. I was back in the here and now and concentrated on Darren and what should happen. So we stood there quite a while and watched the young people who did not know quite what to do with himself. How old they might be 20 now? 21? Never dated, but in truth they had been living 104 years ago, they had about 1/10 of like a vampire?, suddenly I did this kid really sorry and I realized that I was the cause of this suffering. Suddenly I heard my name and noticed that the other two had jumped out of the bushes, I looked nervously after a threat to before I discovered the vampire that had the girl in his power, and it held a knife to her throat. Now I could not figure out jump as the last, which would make me look ridiculous, so I stole one around him before I just behind him in the shadows stood and reached into my coat, took the knife and stabbed her until I felt that the handle against a bone hit. The vampire was killed instantly, only now I realized that it was the alleged homeless of which I had assumed that he was dead already, so much for "trust your intuition", this would almost cost me tonight my identity. While I was still in front of me meditating, sent Kurda Darren bring the girl back home, that took her arm and led the frightened-looking home. Then he pulled me for my lack of attention to accountability, he accused me that I had become old and careless and he head vampire and I was just "normal", I had to give him. Sometime Vancha intervened and began to defend myself. Eventually we went back to the hotel to sleep and wait for the next night. But I could not sleep, my mind was just about this girl and what I had done to her.

Chapter 2

I was still there and felt people walked around me, looking at me and rated like an animal to a slaughterhouse. I felt restricted and lost, but I could not move, I was at their mercy like a mouse of a snake. I wanted to run, but I knew I could not escape them, no matter what I did. I was helpless and tired, but eventually were moving around me and less body, I realized that the volume absank. Then for a long time was calm and I noticed anything before I suddenly felt cold hands abtasteten my neck and back vertebrae einrenkten. Then this person sat down next to me and I heard it's head buried in his hands and began to cry, softly sobbing broke out. I had a funny feeling and jump to comfort this person, but just as I made it with all my strength to give my hand to close the person to comfort her, a second hand pressed on my face and everything was around me for black for a moment.  
When I woke up the next time, my head ached, and I was dizzy, my father sat next to me and patted me watching my red hair out of her face, which was unruly as always everywhere and nowhere, but always there when she was needed the least, as usual. He was speaking of which university he would have liked and that I should find a nice life partner and start a family with this then. A family that he had never, since we were all adopted. That was too much for me, and I adopted, while the people had always said I just saw them all and now I would most like the would most likely fit into the family. That gave me a lot of thought and meant that the next time I sensitive to my environment was, as they bury me. I heard many stories earth fell on the lid of my coffin and the noise was less and less until one day I was alone in the silence, and began to could move. When I opened my eyes I saw right through me only the dark wood and the outer walls. This scared me and I tried to turn on the page to continue to sleep, but that did not work, which made me mad. After a time the air was stuffy and suddenly I had the vague feeling that the walls would come closer. I began to breathe fast and furious, which consumed the oxygen more quickly. The last thing I saw before I passed out, it was someone opened the coffin, but I could not understand what they said or who it was, because at that time I was already in an unconscious state.

The next thing I saw was that someone was bending over me. Big brown eyes stared at me, who the hell was this guy who was staring at me because so without shame, and seemed to pierce me. Next, he turned away from me and shouted something to the second person behind him, as I noted, had bright orange hair that stood on all sides from. But it was again too much for me and in a reflex, I jumped back and with his back against a tree, slid down and was curled up, the boy came to be on me.

"Please, please do not hurt me, leave me in peace, I did not do anything," I pleaded in a low voice, hoping that he would come no closer. The addressed only grinned even wider and kept coming at me, arms crossed over his chest and loose in a hallway. This scared me and I jumped, I landed on my feet, turned around in one fluid motion and began to run. I was already in school has always been very fast and had no problems going here within seconds on my maximum. I saw him myself cursing followed, but I was faster and ran that I see the world around me just so flew past me and I just looked quick shade. After some time, he slowed and I suddenly fell into a sewer manhole. I do not know how it had happened, but I only noticed it when I fell even more, and opened with a bang on the floor. I was just surprised that I had not broken anything and was confused further into darkness. At some point I felt like my legs were numb and slowly I could not say how long I was gone, my dress was wet and my hair stuck in the face, all in all, I was probably a mess. But I went on bravely, without looking or thinking about happened. My thoughts were, at the moment, the fact that I had no identity and had no idea where would I get one without ending up as a total freak. But I was sure that everything would add some time, as it always had been and always would be.

4 years later ...

I closed my locker door and took out the coat and cap. I was now part of the official graduates of a prestigious university where I'd get a scholarship. I do not know how I would have survived the last few years, if not my best friend Cara had been with me. She was always by my side, I was encouraged to learn over and through them, I even met my first love, which I would get married in a few weeks, it is called Steve. He's so natural, so easy, when I'm running my fingers through his pale blond hair makes me feel safe and secure. With him I could be normal, natural, and he is the one who takes me in his arms when I hold my nightmares again many nights awake. It's always the same dream, I wake up and then this guy comes with the brown eyes and tried to hold me. His long front teeth bore into my neck and I'm trying to scream, but there is no sound from my throat.

But on this day he was not there as usual. I looked around and noticed that he was not even with the other graduates. "Where's Steve?" I asked Cara who got dressed and just straightened her black dress. "Do not know, you've already called him? Maybe he just hangs down somewhere or planning a romantic evening for the two of you? Man, I'd like to be as a friend who cares so much about me and is interested in me. I'm jealous of you. If you ever closes, I can have it then? ", It bubbled out of her like a waterfall. I said yes and gave me all at the same time around for Steve. Then I suddenly saw the boy with brown eyes, with three friends, one of them was the guy with the orange hair, they looked as if they were looking for something. "Hello? Earth to Céline, you're mentally still there or even at your speech as best of the year and your new job as a Historian, "she said, waving her hand in my face. "Yes, yes, what is?", I accosted her. She rolled her eyes and pulled me to the other students who were in a loose semi-circle in front of the podium and talked. "Aha Céline, Cara there you are at last. Céline and ready for your speech? "Asked the head teacher, who looked in a dark green suit and pink blouse pretty neat and whose voice was as rough sand. I could even smell her perfume too strong. I nodded and stepped on the podium for the last time to speak to this audience and to my age and all that we had experienced in these four years to represent. At that moment really all sat down on me and what I would say now. "Dear audience, I welcome them warmly to the graduation ceremony of the students of this university. I was selected as the best of the year to keep this speech and to show what a great year we had. First, I would like to remember the evening of the first student party. We were all probably pretty drunk to remember to that this evening was one of the most beautiful of our entire time. We amused ourselves and to forget what our parents taught us. I must confess to my shame that I unfortunately can not remember from my childhood that I have due to a lack of oxygen in my youth, unfortunately worn claustrophobia and a loss of memory of it, but otherwise, I think we probably all go pretty relaxed have and I'm not the only one who has made this evening an idiot. ", I counted on a few things and was dismissed after 30 minutes from the stage to thunderous applause. "That was Céline Saraheo, best of the year and in the future Historian of ancient Rome. Ladies and gentlemen, "a round of applause for Céline Saraheo

Chapter 3

Darren POV  
That was it, she had to remind a blackout in the coffin, so they can not be more. That explains everything, and more, I typed in Crepsley, who was sitting next to me, we were here for the conclusion of my assistant, James. He was on the phone yesterday so excited and confused that I decided today to temporarily come to support him and to watch its conclusion. Then I saw from the corner of his eye and Jade could hardly believe it, but I also saw the small silver ring on her ring finger and could only conclude that she was already engaged. Who well, I wondered. I could imagine many men at her side, but it happened that I could imagine the least, Steve came up from behind and kissed her on the neck, she turned around and gave her a long kiss. "How is my future Mrs. Leonard today?" He asked with a big smile and gave me a sideways glance. I knew what he thought he had hit me again and the high house with my own weapons, as then even my beloved assistant lunged at him and as a friend hugged her and began to converse with him, it was too much for me and I went over to them. "Hey, Steve long time no see, how are you?" I asked in a light-hearted tone. "Shan, where have you been the last few years only? I would like to talk to you earlier about the old days. May I present, my fiancée Céline. "He said, jumping so sensual seen on the train. I shook her hand and murmured my name, then she nodded and spoke of their joy at seeing me. I talked some time with Steve, pleased that we still got along so well, even after we had both killed. "You know, I forgive you for what happened. I know that it was just for my own good and would like to do with you, or connect to our high school friendship. "He said, in his innermost he meant it exactly, but Darren was skeptical. I eyed him with wide eyes and wondered if he was to be trusted, or whether I should enjoy this peace with caution, I opted for caution, because it is better to be safe than sorry. My eyes went but slowly over to Jade, she could really remember anything?, Our nights together, the days in the forest and all the romantic encounters on the coast. I was a broken man, the woman I loved the most was just with my best friend and would marry him in less than a year. Then she was gone forever for me and I could not help but to stand by and watch. I hated being so helpless in a situation to be and to know that there was so much to do more.

Jade POV

I saw between the two back and forth, I had not forgotten that the boy had tried to force me to the cemetery and to touch me against my will. But he looked so sad and his eyes were tired and small, but this color is a nice brown that could shine his face, somewhere I had seen those eyes, and thus this boy before, I could not think not.  
I realized that it was important to remember but it was impossible for me to do it, but I did for the good of this boy I had to do it.

Suddenly, it was like a movie, I saw my entire life before the blackout past me pull, suddenly everything was clear, even my life with the wolves moved past me, everything since I was born, even on my birth I could remember that feeling of being torn from the warm belly in a cold and cruel world without the possibility of keeping me somewhere.

"Darren, you're clear to Darren, I remember you," I exclaimed suddenly. The two boys stared at me blankly, then Steve asked, "You know each other?", The sound of his voice I could hear anger and sarcasm. "Casually, where we had taken the same again, See?" I asked innocently, trying to keep the mood at that moment Darren nodded and confirmed my lie. Steve looked a few times back and forth between us to estimate how much truth in this statement was, before giving it up and seemed to accept.

At that moment, Crepsley, as he saw immediately that Steve went for the offensive, but Darren eased the situation by. Steve introduced me and then moving freely, to talk to Steve and me to actually play the ball But Crepsley me to it, "I was impressed by her speech Céline, they really have such big problems with their memory? How do they then still to be best of the year? I'm already a big fan of their work, "he said with a smile, I smiled back and said," Well, already a fan of my work is well said, I have not even begun, yes. My memory has just the most problems, there are moments like just now, when I remember to my birth and everything like in a movie see before me, to this paradox is that I can keep things surprisingly well, without this ability I would probably not even made these four years. "I replied, smiling against the vampire with the orange hair.  
A man with black hair stood beside us, "this is my chemistry tutor, Nick Flamming" I introduced him. "This is Darren, a friend of Steve and ..." "Crepsley, Larten Crepsley," envisioning the orange-haired. "So if Céline eventually should find no fun in the story, they may still with chemicals, make their money, it is a natural talent that matter," he said. I pulled out of sheer routine, a nail file out of my purse and started me to file the nails. Everyone looked at me, Darren looked at me quizzically, but I just shrugged his shoulders and continued, without further attention to it, with half an ear as I heard Steve started them my Macke filing with the nails, and declared that I it was always and everywhere. "I like your nails," Steve said, and pulled her to him in order to pay attention to detail, he turned my hands back and forth to get it to look at my fingertips. "What unusual scars, why are they never noticed me before, dearest Céline?" He said with a dirty grin. "I have fallen last week accidentally in sports in a mirror and have taken with both hands in the pieces, so these scars because," I muttered with an innocent smile, stripping him of my hand. "Do we want to spend the evening or else just standing around here? I otherwise do even better, "I exclaimed with playful deep voice. He grabbed my and pulled me onto the dance floor, "Of course I know a hundred better ways to spend the evening," he laughed, and I did not know what to make of it, but I was aware that this evening could be much worse .

Chapter 4

I sat in the shade, my body was covered with wounds, and I realized that I could not move an inch without the pain I was hunting through my whole body.  
I tried using the wall behind me to bring in an upright position to notice that it would not work because I did not realize was that a back could hurt Sun

I thought back to what had happened and was proud of me in a certain way. I had until now. Torture tests all of these beasts, who would not tell me who they were and why they had caught me It was always just that it was to a higher purpose and that it not concern me. One afternoon, however, they took me to the leader of these beasts Steve, the one I had the gift of trust and love and am now treated like trash in the corner and not bothered about me. But I was still holding her head high and did not want to realize that for me it was only the death as a way out, but just did not see this inevitability, and I could not understand why I should do it.

Suddenly the door opened and they drove a couple come in to me. She was tall and had long blonde hair that were combined into a single braid. She wore a light blue summer dress with a white waist-length cardigan which was summarized by two front buttons. Their feet were in white ballerinas. All in all, this woman was glamorous enough to walk around Paris and meet up with friends for a second breakfast. The man, however, was rather small, he wore short black hair, an old concert shirt, jeans and cowboy boots. On one arm he had many frayed straps. "Céline? Is that you? "He asked as he spotted me in the dark. "Yes, for better or worse," I muttered in my corner. "Who is she?" The woman asked in a skeptical tone, just as I wanted to do something with her mate, he was my teacher rather than not. "She is the girl of whom I have told you that. With this incredible talent for chemistry and physics How long are you here? "He asked in a worried tone and turned to me.


End file.
